


Comfort

by author_abz



Category: iCarly
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/author_abz/pseuds/author_abz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer gets hurt a lot, but there's more than one kind of comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Spencer gets hurt. Spencer gets hurt  _a lot_. Generally, Sam is there (because she basically lives in the Shay loft) and she takes part in comforting him. It's really easy, she just runs her hand back and forth across his back methodically.

One night they're next to each other watching a movie, and he's leaning forward. Unconsciously, Sam reaches her hand out, tracing random lines on his back, using her nails and then her whole palm. It's calming. Eventually she stops, but by the end of the movie she finds herself curled up against Spencer's side, his arm around her.


End file.
